


I Didn't Choose This Family

by Claireisclaire



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Family Drama, Family is complicated, Joker and Harley, Joker and Harley's daughter, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, family times, i would hate to be my OC, this was supposed to be a happy story, unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 17,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireisclaire/pseuds/Claireisclaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker and Harley Quinn hadn't seen their daughter in 18 years. After they brake out of Arkham they start the search to find their child. And they find her...what lengths will they go to reunite their family?<br/>Also, graphic descriptions of violence. viewers are warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good and Bad Day

Harley Quinn pulled her blonde hair into a high ponytail, slightly skewed to the left. She pulled her tank top down so part of purple bra showed. She cracked her knuckles and pushed the door of a bar open. The men in the room were immediately drawn to her pale skin and long legs. Harley jumped up to the bar, some drinks shattered to the floor. Harley looked around the bar from her new height. Her eyes settled on a short, fat man who was busy trying to scratch a part of his back he couldn’t reach. With a small eye roll, Harley jumped off the bar, not before grabbing two bottles of the nearest alcohol and walking over to the man. 

“Girl, you can’t just-”

Harley went back to the bar and pressed her breasts to the bartender. In the middle of her chest was a wad of cash. 

“Go on, take it.” The bartender swallowed nervously. “I don’t bite…that much.” The man grabbed the cash quickly, as if she was a crocodile with its mouth open. 

The men in the bar watched in surprised as Harley sat in front of, easily, the ugliest man in the bar. 

“Howdy, cowboy.” Harley spoke with a striking New York accent. “Let’s have a drink.” The only thing the man could do was nod. 

In the opposite corner of the bar a man with a fedora on grabbed a toothpick and started to use it as two guys sat at the table next to him, starring at Harley Quinn. 

“Man, out of all guys here. She chooses Charlie? The only touch of a woman he’s had is his mother.” 

“That chick must be whack.” The fedora lifted as green hair started to show. The red lips and pale skin identified as the infamous Joker. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” It was meant as a warning, the two men didn’t heed it. 

“She has to be a whore that someone bought as a joke. I bet this, like, that show, Get Pranked, or-” Before the man could finish Joker stuck the toothpick in his neck. The man chocked and didn’t have time to answer before slumping back in his chair, dead. Joker slid so that the alive man was stuck between himself and his dead friend. 

“What’s your name?”

“T…Tom.”

“Tom, we’re going to have a talk.” Tom nodded, sweat trickling down his face. Joker sent one last look at Harley Quinn who was busy making Charlie take shot after shot. “Tell me everything you know about Jacob and Eveline Laurens’ daughter.”

 

The worst day of Bethany Laurens life started off as being one of the best. 

Bethany woke up before her alarm clock, put some extra effort on her makeup and hair. She was prepared for her classes and her phone was fully charged with a text from her crush Vincent indicating he wanted to get coffee with her after class. The weather was perfect, with a glowing sun and a cool breeze. She saw the majority of her friends on the way to class and lastly, received a voicemail from her mother with the news that her father was 100% cancer free. Nothing could have made this day bad. 

But, as we all know, when someone challenges the universe, they never win. 

“Bethany,” a chocked voice came from her phone. 

“Aunt Anna, did you get the stomach flu from Jessie? You sound sick.” Bethany pulled her keys out of her purse, moving her coffee to her other hand and twisting her keys with her fingers as she walked to her apartment. 

“Bethany, you need to come home. There…there was a car accident.” 

 

The family of the drunk man who killed Jacob and Eveline Laurens stood in the back of the funeral home. They tried to sit, but were given dirty looks and decided it was best to not be seen. They, too, received a call that their son/brother was in a car accident. What they didn’t tell them over the phone was that he was the cause. 

“All three were killed instantly.” That’s what the doctors kept saying to the hysterical Bethany. “They felt no pain.” 

Bethany put her hair into a side braid for the funeral. She had never liked the hair style, her thick hair always made her feel like her head was constantly tilted. But she knew that she would never have to her hair like this again, for it would bring back the memories. 

Many of Bethany’s friends from high school had shown up, as well as her roommate, Kayla, and Vincent from college were in the second row, right in her line of sight. 

“I have very few memories of my childhood before Jacob and Eveline adopted me. And I wouldn’t want it any other way. They were the best parents anyone could ever hope for…”  
Bethany had hugged so many people her dress was wrinkled by the end all things. She took a seat that was hidden behind a large plastic plant. Bethany pulled her legs up to her chest and pressed her head into her knees and cried. 

 

Though the picture used for the funeral was recent, Anna could only see her older sister as a young, carefree, teenager who loved Van Halen and cigarettes. After Bethany spoke Anna walked up to the podium and read some pages from Eveline’s diary from when she was in college. She picked the one where she had just met Jacob and thought he was weird and too into himself. Then she read their first date, then when they got married. She pulled out the dairy of when they decided to adopt a child. And lastly, the exert from the first day they got a baby girl, and how they named her Bethany. 

“-I don’t know how I could be any happier than this.” Anna finished. The room was quiet except for a few sniffles. “Now, if you would please join us in the next room. Thank you so much for coming. God bless each of you.” 

Anna felt bad for leaving Bethany with the long line of people waiting to tell their own stories about her parents, but she had to take a minute. She pulled out a cigarette form her purse and lit it. Leaning her head against the wall Anna took a long drag. 

“My condolences, Miss Laurens.” The voice made Anna jump. In front of her stood Joker, dressed in a black, button down shirt with jeans. On his arm was Harley dressed in a skimpy black dress that look more fitted for a child than an adult. “We were…acquaintances of Jacob and Eveline.” Anna laughed, mostly because Eveline would not go 20 yards near these crazy people. They were covered in tattoos and looked like they’d never seen the sun. 

“I’m sorry.” Anna regained her composer and pushed her judgement aside. “I’m Anna, Eveline’s sister. How did you know them?” If Anna’s eyes hadn’t been filled with tears, or perhaps, if she hadn’t been starring at the odd couples tattoos she would have noticed that the woman’s nose looked identical to Bethany’s or that the man’s eyes were the same shape and color as Bethany’s. 

“They took our baby girl from us.” Harley snarled. Anna suddenly became dizzy, she put a hand to the wall to steady herself. “We want her back.” Anna started to back up but tripped and fell to the ground. 

Joker knelt down and put his hand over her mouth. “You’re going to go inside and get Bethany and bring her out to us, no fuse. Got it?” He pulled the frenzied woman to her feet.  
“No…you’re…you’re crazy.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Harley chimed in. “But, I mean, you could always not do it and lose your son. Josh, isn’t it? He’s a nice kid, real cute. He’ll look even cuter in the trunk of my car.” 

“We don’t want trouble, Anna. We just want to talk to Bethany, nothing more.” Anna nodded, tears spilling from her eyes. 

“Now, don’t go tattling on us in there. We’ll know.” Joker put a finger to his brain. Anna staggered back inside. Harley clapped giddily. 

“I can’t believe this is happening, puddin’! We’re gonna see our baby girl!” Harley jumped, flinging her arms around Joker’s neck. She kissed his check twice before dropping down. “Do you think she remembers us?”

“I guess we’ll find out.”


	2. Worst Funeral Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments. Y'all are so sweet.  
> Here is Bethany's outfit for the first chapter: http://www.polyvore.com/didnt_choose_this_family/set?id=206881646

Anna maneuvered herself around the crowd of people starting to swarm around her. 

“Anna, dear, I’m so sorry.” 

“Anna, honey, stay strong.” 

“Anna, have a drink.” 

Shaking her head, Anna searched the room for her niece. Bethany wasn’t standing, but Anna could have guessed that. She immediately looked for the nearest corner, whenever Bethany was upset she isolated herself. Anna found Bethany behind a fake plant with her hair covering her face and her knees glued to her chest. 

Anna took a few seconds to slow down her breathing. How could these crazy people be Bethany’s parents? There was no record of them, Bethany was left at the foster home when she was two years old. No note, nothing. 

Bethany was the cutest child with long, blonde, hair that refused to lay straight. Her round face and chubby cheeks made her get away with anything she wanted to. But she was the nicest child, who thought of others before herself. 

“The parents must have taught her manners; it must have been a money issue. They must have been good people to have such a perfect child.” Eveline said after a year of caring for Bethany. 

Anna took a breath and walked up to Bethany, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Come outside with me?” Anna nodded and wiped her eyes. Some people put a reassuring touch of their shoulders as they left the home. “Bethany, this wasn’t my decision-” Anna started to speak when they reached the parking lot. 

“Lucy!” Bethany turned her head at the voice. A voice, she could have sworn she had heard before. Looking back at Anna, Bethany stepped back, confused. 

“Were they a friend of mom and dad’s?” Bethany shielded the sun from her eyes to get a good look at the couple. With a gasp Bethany dropped her hand. “Anna, call the police.” 

“Do you know them?” Anna asked surprised. 

“Anna, that’s the Joker and Harley Quinn. They’re bad guys. They kill people.” Bethany, with a bolt of confidence, stepped forward. “I don’t know what business you have here, and I don’t care, but you are going to leave. Or you will be arrested.” 

Harley looked to Joker and put a hand to her chest. “She’s perfect, isn’t she.” 

Joker stepped forward and put a hand around Harley’s shoulder. “Perfect. Alright, let’s go. Bethany, in the car. It’s the purple one.” Joker gestured to a purple sports car that had taken up two parking spaces. 

Anna stepped forward, putting herself in between Bethany and her birth parents. “You said just talking.” Joker laughed and rubbed his jaw as he walked toward Anna. 

“I say a lot of things.” Joker grabbed Anna’s head and twisted it, a loud crack rang through Bethany’s ears. 

How badly Bethany wanted to scream, to draw attention to the mass murderers, but no sound came. 

“Why?” Bethany asked, throwing herself on top of Anna. “We haven’t done anything to you. This is my parent’s funeral!” Joker pulled Bethany from the ground. 

“We’re your parents, sweetheart.” 

And Bethany’s world went black. 

FLASHBACK  
“Good morning, Lucy.” A pale face covered in blonde hair smiled down at the small child. “It’s mommy, that’s right. Mommy’s here.” The child put a hand on her mother’s neck, when she took her hand off, it was covered in a red liquid that smelled bad. 

The child began to cry. “Oh, don’t cry, Lucy. It’s just blood.” The child stopped crying once her mother cleaned off her hand. “See, all gone.” 

“Harley!” A low voice yelled. 

“Coming, Mister J.” Harley picked up the child and exited the room. “Daddy’s home. Let’s go see Daddy.” 

“Harley, did you take Lucy out?” Harley looked down at her feet. 

“Just to the park. Kids need the park. I loved the park.” Joker would have hit her if she wasn’t holding his child. 

“Stupid woman! They know, they are coming to take Lucy from us. We’ve kept her a secret for so long and you blew it.” Lucy began to cry. Harley started bouncing lightly and smoothing down her hair. 

“We’ll fight for her. No one can take her from us.” Joker pointed a finger at Harley. 

“You better hope so, or I’ll string you up the the ceiling by your feet and have you covered in honey until bees come and kill you.” 

“Yes, Mister J.” 

Joker held out his hands, Harley handed over Lucy. 

Lucy looked at her father’s pale face and put a hand on his cheek. She pulled her hand back, there was no paint or blood on it. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, we won’t drop you into chemical acid until you’re older.” Joker holds out a necklace. A golden heart with etchings hung from a golden chain. "This is a present from the New York Museum, isn't it pretty? It's for you, my sweetheart. My Lucy."

 

Bethany woke up in the trunk of a car. Needless to say, it wasn’t the best day. Now, Bethany had seen many movies on what to do in this situation. She found the break light and started kicking. After what seemed like hours of kicking, the light did not give way. So Bethany looked around and behind her was a yellow rope. Bethany pulled on the string and part of the back seat fell on her. 

Through the hole she could see Harley and Joker laughing and dancing to music. Bethany studied her choices. 

Thinking quickly, Bethany squeezed through the hole in the car and simultaneously unlocked the car and pushed the door open. She threw herself out of the purple sports car and landed on her stomach. She began rolling until she felt grass underneath her arms. 

Bethany stood up and started running, not looking behind her. To her left was a forest and to her right, in the distance, was a town. She veered left and pushed her legs faster and faster, putting as much distance between her and these criminals who claimed to be her parents. 

The only sounds she could hear were her deep intakes of air and the crunches branches she left in her wake. The trees flew by her and Bethany momentarily closed her eyes and pretended that she was back at her home with Jacob and Eveline, chasing each other through the light woods surrounding their neighborhood. Bethany opened her eyes and barley ducked in time before a branch threatened to knock her out. She couldn’t process moving her feet, and yet they kept moving, faster and faster. Making small cuts on her arms, legs, and face. 

Bethany ran until she stepped in a hole, her ankle made a crack and Bethany started rolling instead of running. She felt the bruises starting to form as she rolled to a stop. When Bethany looked down at her ankle she bit down on her tongue to keep quiet. Her foot was faced in a painful angle. Spitting out blood, Bethany stood up, using a nearby tree for assistance. 

“Lucy.” The echo of a voice rang out. “Lucy.” Bethany forced herself to run, tears streaming down her face every time she took a step. Her slow pace annoyed her, and she looked for any other option. 

A large bush shone out like a star. Bethany lunged and twisted herself up in the shrub, making sure no limbs were sticking out. When she believed that she was in the clear, Bethany closed her eyes. 

“There you are.” Bethany opened her eyes to find Joker’s face looking down at her, with metal teeth, and a horrid smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love review btw.  
> Here is Bethany's outfit for the funeral: http://www.polyvore.com/ch/set?id=206893011


	3. Message

Hey, guys, sorry that this isn’t a new chapter. But I’m having serious writers block. Please DM me and give me suggestions (NOTHING IS A BAD IDEA), I will answer you and perhaps we can have a conversation about it.   
I love all your comments. I wasn’t expecting such a positive response…or a response at all. So….love y’all.


	4. The Golden Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHOUTOUT: thank you so much to the following people for helping me get over my writer’s block, ilookhotinblack, missamerica17, MarvelAssemble19, 221bbuckyst, Kim, and AvacynHope. Also, shout out to anyone and everyone who even decided to READ this story because it was more than I could have ever imagined. Y’all are amazing, beautiful people. Please let it be noted that I am a college freshman who has a 15-hour schedule. Please be patient with my updates. I pinkie promise tomorrows will be long and you can expect an update every day/early morning.

Joker sat in an elegant, gold and white Kassim chair with one ankle balanced on his knee. He rested his elbow on his knee and rubbed one side of his temple with annoyance. Harley had not shut up since he retrieved Bethany from the woods. The resemblance was obvious; she could be nobody else’s daughter. But, how she acted, this concerned Joker. She wasn’t submissive, which he admitted that he was proud of. But she had enough courage to stand up to him and Harley when she knew who they were. This worried Joker, he need Bethany to trust him.

But, before any of that could happen, Harley needed to shut up. 

“Harley!” His voice echoed through the house. He closed his eyes for a moment, drinking in the silence. “Pumpkin, please, for the love of everything evil in this world, do shut up.” Harley pouted and skipped over to Joker. 

“Alright, puddin. If you do one thing for me.” Joker smiled up at her, showing all of his metal teeth. 

“Anything for you, Harl.” 

“Marry me.”

“Except that.” Joker pushed Harley off his lap, she slid to the floor with a harsh gasp.   
“Then you don’t love me. If you truly loved me, you’d marry me. And do it proper too, not, like, an….an elope. But, an actual, under God marriage.” Joker made sure Harley couldn’t see him when he rolled his eyes. When he turned back to her, he knelt down at her level and put both hands gently on her cheeks. 

“I love you more than life itself. If I could write your name in the stars I would, but, pumpkin, you know I hate weddings.” His grip on her jaw became tighter, so much that it would leave a bruise, yet, Harley sat stationary. “Never ask me to marry you again, understood.” 

“Yes, Mister J.” Harley whispered. Joker slapped her cheeks lightly before kissing them. 

“Technically,” Bethany’s voice came from the hallway, “you’re married by legal standards.” 

Joker held on to Harley, making sure she didn’t frighten Bethany. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’m guessing you have been together for more than seven years. Living together, I mean.” Bethany was hoping this would lead to an argument. It wasn’t exactly common knowledge that this seemingly reasonable rule was actually fake. But, perhaps this would give her time to make an escape. 

“Cute n’ cuddly since 1992!” 

“The by the eyes of the law and the United States of America, you two are married. Mozel tov.” Bethany tried to keep the sarcasm off her tongue, but sometimes it flows out. 

“See, Harley, we’re married. And we didn’t even need a priest.” 

“But, I didn’t get to wear a dress or toss my flowers. And…and what about our cake…and our vows? We gotta have vows, puddin.” 

Joker lowered his face by Harley’s ear. “Let’s focus on our daughter, then we’ll have a wedding, I promise.” Harley clapped and kissed Joker quickly before running over to Bethany.   
“You can be the maid of honor.” 

“I would love nothing more.” When sarcasm didn’t seem to effect Harley, Bethany had a brilliant idea. She’d taken a theater class in high school, it was like that, but…more real life. 

‘If only Anna was here. She loved acting.’ Thinking of Anna made that sound of her neck cracking sound off through her hair. Tears started to swell and Bethany tried so hard to keep them in. 

But her voice betrayed her when she choked out a sob and fell to the floor. 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Joker walked forward calmly, with his hands in his pockets. Harley put her arms around Bethany’s shoulders. 

Bethany had to remind herself to play along, she couldn’t shove off Harley’s murderous arms, or kick her “father” in the balls. As much as she wanted to, she just sat on the floor and cried into Harley’s shirt with her rubbing her back. Her touch was like poison, seeping through her shirt and into her skin, leaving an invisible mark that read ‘mother’. How could Bethany go on like this? She couldn’t do this? She wasn’t Anna, she wasn’t Eveline, she was just…Bethany. And, apparently, not even Bethany. 

‘Calm down.’ Bethany told herself. ‘You can do this. Just for a couple of days. Just a couple of days.’ 

Bethany lifted her head and smiled at Harley. “Sorry, the events of yesterday have me at a fragile state.” 

“Oh, honey,” Harley wiped the tears away with her hands. “We understand, but it wasn’t yesterday. It was last week.” Bethany jerked back from Harley, out of instinct. 

“A week. I’ve been out for a week.” 

“You sprained your ankle, so we made sure you didn’t have to be bored while it healed.” 

Bethany tried to keep the anger out of her voice as she spoke. “You drugged me?”

“For you, sweetheart.” Joker smoothed the top of her hair down. “Everything we do; we do for you.” 

“Because we love you.” Harley added. She nodded to Bethany, expecting her to answer likewise. But, no, not even with her plan in motion could Bethany say those words to the people who murdered her aunt. “Puddin, look, how did I not notice before?” Harley jumped up and ran to Joker, who was just as shocked at Bethany. Harley pulled Joker over to stand in front of the red eyed, red nosed, daughter of his. Joker confused face slowly turned into a grin. 

Bethany didn’t dare ask. She knew they would soon tell her anyway. 

“She still has the necklace.” 

Bethany’s hand instinctively went to her chest to clutch the necklace. “No, this…this was…oh.” At the foster home, they said Bethany was dropped off with nothing but a blanket, the clothes on her body, and the golden heart necklace. She had worn it as a symbol that she had done what most foster kids in her area didn’t do, go to college. Bethany didn’t let one fact about her life change her plans for the future. This had been her mindset for her whole life, and thinking back on it, Bethany found the courage to speak. “Thank you…mom.”


	5. Getting to Know You

Bethany made sure that when she had any freak out moment, or moments when she wanted to cry her heart out, Joker and Harley were nowhere in sight. She had to show them that she was “beginning to trust them”. 

Soon there was a pattern, Bethany would wake up, have breakfast with Harley while Joker was at work. During the day Bethany would help Harley pick out flowers, cakes, and colors for her wedding. Joker would join them for dinner and at night he would tell her of some of his schemes. Bethany found these the hardest to enjoy, since most of them involve the murder of innocent people. 

Harley didn’t notice Bethany’s uncomfortableness at their talk, but Joker did. 

“Bethany, do you not enjoy our stories?” Joker asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“It is a bit…detailed.” In truth, Bethany would have thrown up long ago if she hadn’t been actively zoning out and focusing on other things. 

“I’m sorry, baby. We can talk about other things.” Harley put her hand on top of Bethany’s. “Tell us about your school.” Bethany waited for Joker to speak out that that was a bad idea, but he just smiled and leaned back in his chair. 

Bethany didn’t bother hiding her shocked face. For this whole week they had been talking about their past, never including Bethany in the topics. This made Bethany nervous, she knew they wouldn’t like her choice of occupation. So, once more, she tried to be as vague as possible. 

“Uh, it’s…it’s a good school. I’m a Forensics major with biological anthropology as a minor.” Bethany’s dream was to be an FBI agent, catch bad guys, save the day, it’s what she has wanted to be since Job Day at her kindergarten school. Harley smiled and nodded, but Joker didn’t just watch her mouth move like Harley, he listened, and he didn’t like what he heard.

“Won’t that make you a cop?” Joker narrowed his eyes but kept his smile. Harley shook her head. 

“No, my baby can’t be a cop. Bethany?” Harley looked generally hurt, as if it physically pained her. 

“Not really a cop. An FBI agent.” What Bethany hadn’t planned on was this guilt feeling she had in the bottom of her stomach. She lowered her head in shame, not really understanding her own actions. 

Joker laughed hysterically, leaning backwards and banging the table with his fist. Bethany looked to Harley to see her reaction. Harley put her hands together and picked at her nails, looking sad. 

“Of course our daughter would be working with the cops.” Joker cackled. “What luck.” A knock came at the door that made Joker get up from the table. “That’ll be Perry. Bethany, you may go to bed now.” As Joker walked away he rubbed his jaw and chuckled. “A cop, my daughter. Ha.” 

Bethany looked at Harley and watched as she slowly stood up from the table, she wrapped her body with her arms and walked to her personal room. Bethany couldn’t help but feel guilty. It was her words that caused this, and even though this woman had no right to have Bethany’s sympathy; Bethany had an urge to apologize. 

 

Harley sat down on her bed, and once she thought she was alone she let a few tears fall down her cheek. Her own daughter was the people who locked her up, beat her, spit at her, made fun of her. Her daughter, her beautiful baby Lucy, was going to be a monster. 

“Harley?” Harley pushed her tears off and sniffled before turning around, to see Bethany cautiously at the doorway. “May I come in.” 

“Of course, honey.” 

Bethany sat down next to Harley and rubbed her legs a bit before speaking. “I’m…I’m sorry if you don’t approve of my studies. But, it’s all I’ve wanted to do. Ever since I was little.” Bethany bit her lip at her choice of words. 

“I know, you would go around the house with your hands formed as guns and shoot us. At first, we played along. But…” Harley got up and walked around her bed to the door and closed it. “But, one day, you told me you wanted to save the world…like Batman, like Superman. And, honey, you didn’t know any better. But if your father had heard you say that he would have hit you. I took all the beatings from when you were a baby; for all the early mornings when you wouldn’t sleep, or when you cried for me when I was working. But, you as you got older he became more physical with you. And…I was…I was afraid. I didn’t want what happened to me happen to you.” Harley sat back down next to Bethany and this time Bethany leaned into the hug. “I love you, so much. Even when we were apart, I loved you. I told you every night, I said it aloud. I thought about you every day. I didn’t want you to leave. I’m sorry you were taken away from me. I love you so much, Bethany.” 

And Bethany opened her mouth, but shut it before she could say anything she would regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. What do you think should happen next? Should we go back to the wedding? Should Vincent try and find Bethany? Should Bethany try to escape? Tell me and remember that I have a shit ton of classes with hours of homework, so be patient with me. Love y’all. :)
> 
> P.S. If you want to kill time you can read some of my other stories! The other two are for Marvel Universe, they're not too horrible.


	6. How to Disown a Parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUTOUT: to India_Blue for giving me the main inspiration for this chapter. Also, I was listening to Rise by Katy Perry while listening to this, so if you wanna get in the mood…

Joker stood up when Perry did. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Perry shook Joker’s hand and straightened his tie. “Oh, is this your wife, Joker?” Joker turned to find Harley sulking toward the kitchen a tissue connected to her face. “From what I’ve heard, I imagined a peppier aura.”

“She’s recently been…tense.”

“If she can’t do the job I have numerous other offers-” Joker held up his hand to cut Perry off. 

“She can do the job. She’ll be ready by tomorrow; you have my word.” 

“This isn’t a regular job, Joker. I need top people on this. Now, I like you, I trust you to get the job done. But…” Perry leaned over to look at Harley. “I’m not very…into women. They’re a bit too…emotionally attached. You get what I mean, Joker?” 

Joker nodded, “I get it, she’ll be ready. You have my word.”

“I’m putting a lot of faith in you, don’t let me down.” Perry spoke as he put on hand in his suit pocket and walked confidently out of the house. “Until tomorrow.” 

“Until tomorrow.” Joker said bitterly, forcing himself to wait until Perry was gone to turn his rage onto Harley. “HARLEY!” Harley didn’t jump when he screamed her name. She didn’t take her attention away from her sandwich until Joker had her hair in his fist and started pulling. “You…ha-ha…you almost ruined our biggest deal since we got out of Arkham. Why? Do you want to lose everything we’ve been working towards for 18 years? Do you not want to keep Lucy?” At the last sentence Harley elbowed Joker with all her might, Joker stumbled backwards. 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Harley kicked Joker’s feet out from under him. “Say I don’t want Lucy.” Harley knelt down by him and lightly stroked his face in a loving fashion. “All I’ve ever wanted was a family with you, puddin. I love you.” Joker smiled and sat up, pulling Harley into his lap. 

“I want that too, pumpkin.” He kissed her cheek and eyed where Harley had put the knife on the counter. “But you,” Joker pushed her off with one hand and grabs the knife with the other. He leaned over her and held the knife to the side of cheek. “Need to focus.” Joker poked the knife into her skin and draws a line down by her cheek bone. 

“Puddin, please, I’m sorry. I’m focused.” Joker smiles as he cuts deeper into her skin. Harley tried to pull her head away as she screamed, but Joker grabbed her throat chocking her making her scream short lived. 

“That’s it, baby.” Joker whispered as his knife sunk deeper into her skin, heading for her lips, he licked his as he continued. 

“Stop, right now!” Joker closed his eyes, he had hoped that she would stay in her room like she was told. “Get off of her.” 

Bethany stood behind Joker with a fry pan in her hand winded up behind her like a baseball bat. “Now!” 

“Sweetheart, your mother and I-”

“Get off!” Her voice was lowering in pitch, becoming a demanding, and slightly scary sound. “And don’t speak. I don’t want to hear any bull shit explanation you have for this.” Joker climbed off of Harley and sat with his back against the kitchen counter. “Put the knife on the ground and push it away.” Joker did as she told. The knife ended up by Harley’s foot. “Harley, push the knife over to me.” Harley was shaking and didn’t look at anyone but the floor. “Harley. Harley. Mom.” The last word was a plea. Harley looked at the knife and tossed it over to Bethany. “Thank you.” Bethany pushed the knife behind her, far behind her. “Stop smiling.” She said to Joker. 

“Seeing you ordering us around makes me so proud. You are so much like me.” Joker could see, physically see, his own daughter be not scared, not sad, but disappointed in him. And this perhaps worse hurt than all the time he had been punched, kicked, stabbed, or acid burning on his skin. 

“I,” Bethany spoke clearly and calmly, “am nothing like you. I am not a murderer, I am not a psychopath, I am not crazy.” Bethany felt her guilt for only a second when Harley started crying when she said ‘crazy’. The guilt went away when she saw the small smile she gave Joker afterwards. “I am not a bully, or a manipulator, I am not a kidnapper or a criminal, I am not Lucy and I am definitely not staying here a minute longer.” Bethany knelt down and grabbed the bloody knife and held it out towards her parents. “And if you follow me, I will call the cops and you both will be locked back up in Arkham faster than you can call out my name because I am done being your daughter. I am Bethany Laurens, my parents were Jacob and Eveline Laurens, and they loved me. Truly loved me. They are the ones who taught me how to ride a bike and tie my shoelaces. They helped me get through high school and boyfriends. They supported my choice to become a FBI agent because they knew I would excel at it. That’s what parents do, even if they they are scared they respect their child’s decision. You may have given birth to me, but you are not my parents.” 

Bethany walked backwards, making sure she didn’t trip over anything. With one hand she opened the door and took one last look at Joker and Harley. The second the door was closed Bethany ran as fast her legs would take her, her ankle didn’t hurt at all now and she ran out into the streets of Gotham City. She would have cried if she felt safer, but it would be all too easy to be caught again, she had to think of something quick, something Joker wouldn’t think of. And so, Bethany ran into the traffic street. 

 

There had never been a time when Joker had…felt…something so much. He felt like a child, like a fool. Harley had started to cry but once Bethany had left her sobs turned into laughter. 

“That was awesome!” Harley exclaimed. “That’s our daughter, puddin. Our baby.” Harley crawled into Jokers lap, putting her head on his chest. Joker held onto her and kissed the top of her head. 

“She’s perfect.” Joker agreed. 

“Except…”

“Yes. Except…”

“We have to go after her.” Harley sat up and pulled a Kleenex out, dabbing at her wound. 

“Already on it.” Harley turned around at this statement.

“What?”

Joker stood and wetted a towel and grabbed Harley’s chin, helping her clean her cheek. “I sent out an anonymous tip to Batman that the infamous Joker and Harley Quinn hired a teenage female sidekick.” 

“You turned in our own daughter.” Harley looked confused and slightly angry. 

“We’ll break her out of whatever cell she gets into. We’ll get her out, then we’ll be family.” Joker kissed where he had cut her. “Just like you want.”


	7. A Very Confused Batman

Bethany barley made it past the street without being hit by a car. She immediately ran into the building across the street, brushing past confused people, and pushed her way up to the roof of the building. Bethany crawled to the edge and peered over to Joker and Harley’s house, and now that she looked at it, it could be better described as…well, as a dump. The outside surely doesn’t reflect the inside. 

Making sure she could see the door she came through. No one had come out, which Bethany thought was weird. She expected them to immediately follow her and pick a direction to go and then Bethany could safely go the opposite direction. Could they know her plan? No, how could they, Bethany didn’t even know the plan, she had made it up on the spot, still clutching the blood covered knife and frying pan.

A feeling of overwhelming tiredness flooded over her and she checked her surroundings before resting her head on her knees and closing her eyes.

 

In her dream she was at her wedding. She was sitting next to her husband; whose face she couldn’t make out. 

“Will the bride come forward to participate in the father-daughter dance.” Bethany smiled and got up from her chair. Her dress flowed behind her, the soft fabric so very inviting to touch, but Bethany kept her hands at her side. She stood in the middle of the dance floor looking around for her father. 

Music began to play and Jacob walked up to her with his hand out in front of him, like an invitation. Bethany took it, and they danced to a cheesy song, and they laughed at the way Eveline was crying, or how Aunt Anna was flirting with the best man. 

As the song reached its climax Jacob was torn from Bethany’s arms. “Now, you can’t dance with a fake father on your wedding, sweetheart.” Joker said plunging a knife into Jacob’s throat. Bethany fell to the floor, her white dress now stained in blood. No one seemed to notice. “The song isn’t over,” Joker leaned over her and held out his hand, in the same fashion as Jacob did, “don’t you think you should dance with your real father.” Bethany looked towards Eveline, but instead she found Harley, wearing the same dress as Eveline and crying. She looked over to wear Aunt Anna was, but she was gone too. “Lucy.” Joker’s voice deepened, almost to a growl. Bethany stood and took his hand. 

 

Bruce Wayne would never trust the Joker to tell the truth. So, he was especially confused when he showed up telling him that he was stuck with a sidekick that he wanted to get rid of. 

“Just, if you see her, put her away.” Joker explain calmly. “Another tally mark on your list and a pain in my neck gone away. Here’s a picture.” Joker pulled out a picture of a young girl, no older than 20, with a bright smile and bright blond hair. The total opposite look of a crazed maniac who’d be working with the Joker.

“I don’t trust you.” Wayne said.

“Fine, let a criminal run free in Gotham, you seem to like doing that now-a-days.” Joker laughed at his own joke. “I kid, I kid. Just…if you see her.” 

“If I see her.” Wayne agreed, still not completely convinced. After the Joker left Bruce had his camera check for the girl. He couldn’t find her anywhere in a public place, inside or out. He updated the cameras to alert him if they got a facial recognition on the photo he scanned in of the girl. 

Two hours later, Alfred alerted him that his cameras wouldn’t stop beating and that he should turn it off right this second. 

The girl was spotted running into traffic and into a local business building. She then was tracked to the roof where she looked around, as if searching for someone, then fell asleep. 

Needless to say, Bruce was very confused. He put on his Batman mask for the second time that day and headed to capture the Joker’s sidekick. 

 

When Bruce got to the roof he felt a bit awkward, the girl was still asleep, clutching a bloodied knife and frying pan. Bruce walked forward slowly, trying not to make much noise as he leaned down and took the knife from her first. 

The girl woke up as he was grabbing for the pan. In a panic she waked Bruce in the face with it. His ear rang for a few seconds, giving the girl time to stand. 

“Oh, my Lord, I am so sorry. I didn’t know who you were. You scared me.” The girl lowered the pan to her side. 

Bruce seized the opportunity and lunged at the young girl, grabbing the pan with one hand and her wrist with the other. In a smooth motion he had her handcuffed and sitting down in front of him. 

“What are you doing?” The girl asked. 

“My job. Get up.” Bruce pulled violently on her arm, forcing her to stand. As they walked down the roof Bruce couldn’t help but ask. “What did you do to Joker to make him turn you in?”

“Turn me in? Turn me in for what?” Bruce was getting tired of the ‘I’m innocent’ game. He had fallen for it too many times. “Joker wouldn’t turn me in.” 

“He did. I’m guessing you were the one who helped them escape Arkham?” 

“What? No. I want them to go back.” Bruce stopped walking and pulled on the girl’s shoulder, indicating for her to stop as well. 

“I knew I couldn’t trust him.” Bruce said to himself. He unlocked the cuffs and slide them back into his utility belt. “I’m sorry, Joker told me you were a sidekick that he wanted to be put in jail.” The girl shook her head. 

“I knew it, everything he said, about being a family, it was all a lie. He didn’t want me, as me. He wanted me to be like him, like a crazy, murdering, psychopath.” If Bruce had one wish at this point in time, he would have wished to understand this situation, and frankly, it was making him extremely frustrated. 

“What do you mean family.” 

The girl turned and looked at him, he could see the agony in her eyes as she spoke. “I’m the Joker and Harley Quinn’s love child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look at me go. Two in one day, go Claire! Okay, so I have a vision now where this is going and for something to look forward to…I’m bring Amanda Waller into the next chapter. If you don’t know who that is it is the AMAZING Viola Davis in Suicide Squad. I’m super pumped and I hope y’all are too.


	8. A Different Plan

Amanda Waller prided herself in always knowing every outcome possible. So, 18 years ago when one of her men came in saying he saw the Joker and Harley with a child, she wasn’t necessarily surprised. Acting quickly, Amanda took the child and personally delivered her to a foster home far away from New York. She took this opportunity to put Joker and Harley back in Arkham. Every couple of years they would escape and go searching for their long last daughter, then get captured and returned to Arkham. Amanda checked in with the girl every now and again. She knew that her name was Bethany Laurnes and she was a Forensics major at a very good school, she wanted to be a FBI agent. Amanda even considered introducing herself from time to time, she had, kind of, grew up with this child. And needless to say, she was proud of who she became, knowing personally her parents. The last time she had a report on her, she learned that Jacob and Eveline had died in a car accident. ‘Poor girl.’ Amanda thought.

“Dr. Waller.” Amanda recognized the low, growl of Batman’s voice. “We have a situation.” 

Amanda stood up and placed her hands on the edge of her desk. “You found Bethany.” 

“How did you know.” 

“I know everything. Is she outside?”

 

Bethany sat in a rather uncomfortable chair, her leg bouncing up and down on its own.

“Bethany.” A voice called out to her, making her head look to her left. Batman was standing next to a well-dressed woman; who Bethany could have sworn she had seen before. “You might recognize me. I’ve been checking up on you every now and again.” 

“You…you work for the foster home?” 

“That’s what I made them believe so I could keep you in my sights. Keep you safe.” 

“Are you the one who saved me from Joker and Harley?” The woman nodded. Bethany ran forward and wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist. “Thank you. I can’t imagine who’d I be right now if you hadn’t.” If this had been anyone else, Amanda would have punched them in the throat, but instead Amanda did something she never had a lot of chance to: she put her hands on Bethany’s back and patted it lightly. 

“I did my job, Bethany.” 

Bethany pulled back and smiled. “Uh, sorry.” Bethany felt awkward after hugging a very clean looking lady covered in dirt. “I’m really tired. What’s your name?”

“Dr. Amanda Waller, but you may call me Amanda, Bethany. And I am going to make sure they never touch you again.” Amanda got out her phone and typed a bit. “Let’s get some food, are you hungry?” Bethany nodded. “Do you still like Hawaiian pizza?” Bethany smiled. “I know the best place in town. Don’t worry, we’ll be the only ones there.” Amanda started walking, leading Bethany to the elevator. “You welcome to join us too, Batman.” 

“I like pizza.” Bethany laughed as they headed down the elevator. For the first time, in a long time, Bethany felt hope that her life could go back to normal. 

 

Amanda put her phone back in her pocket when she got the confirmation text from Lawton and Yamashiro; now all she had to do was get Bethany to agree to being bait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess without looking up who Lawton and Yamashiro are? Well, if you read the comics I guess you would know. If you want to keep it a surprise I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow.


	9. Message 2

Quick little message before I post today’s chapter. I was wondering if any of you are good at drawing, or bad at drawing. I would LOVE to see some fan art of Joker and Harley or of Bethany if you want to make me cry (of happiness). If I could draw I would be putting pictures in with my chapters. So, please, send me some of your art.   
I don’t know if you can via message, but here is my email and I’ll put it up with the next chapter (if I can figure that out).   
Okay love y’all

Claire.Loescher@gmail.com


	10. Hawaiian Pizza

Amanda, Batman, and Bethany were sitting together at a table eating Hawaiian pizza, laughing while Bethany told a story. 

“-so I had no choice but to just sit in the bathroom stall while the couple went at it.” Amanda had to put her hand over to mouth to make sure pizza didn’t come out. She enjoyed being around Bethany, she reminded her of Amanda’s own daughter, who died many years ago. 

“Bethany,” Amanda started off, “I don’t know how much you know about your parents.”

“Not much, I just know they’re bad guys.” 

“Well, they used to be part of a team, a task force, if you will. And, I admit, it was not a smart idea, but it is what we needed at the time. They labeled themselves the Suicide Squad.” Bethany listened as Amanda told her more about her birth parents. “You see, Joker wasn’t in it, we only had Harley, but…each member of the squad wanted something in return. Deadshot wanted to see his child, Captain Boomerang wanted a pink unicorn, Harley…Harley wanted one thing, the name her child was given when she was adopted.” Bethany took a sip of her water. “We didn’t give it to her until she was safe back in her cell with twice the number of guards. But…a few weeks later I get call saying 30 men were killed an all around her cage are joker cards.” 

“Well, he’s a very literal person.” Bethany said mostly to herself. 

“So, I would like to apologize. I fear that I may have caused this-”

“No, don’t.” Bethany pleaded. “You didn’t kill my aunt, and you didn’t kidnap me. It was them all them, there is no one else to blame, but them.” It seemed to Amanda that Bethany was trying to convince herself of that fact as well. 

“Either way, I want to help fix this. I want them in Arkham, I want them locked up.” ‘I want to put a bullet in their brain’, but she didn’t say that in front of Bethany. “I’m afraid just asking nicely won’t do, I need to lure them out.” 

Bethany closed her eyes, knowing what this woman was asking of her. “You want to use me as bait, to catch them.” Amanda nodded. “I’ll do it.” 

“Bethany-” Amanda was a bit concerned that she had answered so quickly. 

“But, I need you to promise me that it’ll work. I’m going to help if you aren’t a hundred percent certain that it’ll work.” 

“I will be there.” Batman said. 

“So will some of my trusted friends.” 

Bethany nodded and pushed herself up. “Then tell me what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short, but I need some help. Do you want to straight into the action? Or do you want some more build up, maybe bring some people back? I want to know what you want to read. I love your reviews, they make me smile :) Also, send me your art! Love y’all.


	11. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are memories that Harley and Joker have of Lucy before she was taken away.

“Puddin, come quick!” Harley yelled. Joker ran as fast as he could into their room, preparing himself for the worst. He arrives to find Harley sitting on the floor and an eighth month old Lucy standing on her own. “Watch this.” Joker sat next to Harley watching his daughter. “Lucy, come to mommy.” Harley opened her arms. Lucy took slow, wobbled steps toward her. It took a while, but she eventually got to her hands and fell forward. Harley caught her and brought her in for a hug. 

Joker smiled. “Good job, Lucy.” 

“I looked on the internet, she shouldn’t be walking for another couple of months.” Harley kissed Lucy’s cheek once again. 

“She just wanted a head start. Isn’t that right, Lucy?” Lucy laughed, showing off a couple teeth. 

Harley laid her head on Jokers shoulder. “I love her so much.” Joker put one hand on Lucy’s head, smoothing down the mess of blond hair that would frizz out every morning. 

“Me too.” 

 

“Harl, I’m home.” Joker yelled, locking the door behind him. The first person who greeted him was not Harley, it was Lucy. “Hello, Lucy.” Lucy responded with incoherent words. “Yes, I know, I know.” He played. “I made sure it’s the right kind of juice.” Lucy reached her arms over her head towards Joker. Joker picked her up and set her on the table. He pulled juice packs out of a plastic bag. Lucy clapped and grabbed one. “Grape isn’t my favorite either.” 

“Puddin, you went to the store?” Harley asked surprised. 

“Of course not. Perry went for me.” 

“Lucy needs to go outside. She needs sunshine.” Joker closed his eyes, he did not want to have this argument again. 

“No. Harley, you promised you wouldn’t bring it up again.” 

“You know I don’t keep promises.” Harley said matter-of-factly. “Is she supposed to stay here her whole life?”

“Of course not, we just need more time.”

Harley put her hands on her hips. “I need a more descriptive word than ‘time’.” 

“Okay, when she starts talking, then we’ll leave. We’ll find somewhere where we’re out of the way enough so she can play outside but we can still commute to the city.” Joker took Harley’s hands and put them around his neck, pulling her close. “How does that sound?”

“Perfect.” 

 

“Open up Joker.” Amanda Waller pounded on the door. Amanda pulled out her gun and shot the lock, then put all her weight into the kick she gave the door. It fell on the floor as a team of agents flooded into the house. 

Immediately, the ten agents in the front line dropped down, dead. 

“Watch for booby traps.” Amanda yelled. “Joker! Quinn! We just want the child.” 

“And I want you dead, so I guess we’re both going to be disappointed.” Harley’s voice rang out through the house. 

“You can’t raise this child by yourself. Think of all the danger that’ll come to it.” Amanda tried to reason as the rest of her men searched the house. 

“This child is my daughter! Mine, not yours.” 

“You cannot be a mother and Harley Quinn. In the last two years Joker has cooked up a lot of trouble, but not nearly as much as before. This child is holding you down.” One man held his hand up in a fist, indicating he found something. Amanda walked towards the man.

“I’m not leaving without this child.” 

“Me neither.” With that last word Harley sprung out of her hiding spot, taking down one man with her. Holding her bat in one hand and a gun in the other, she started shooting. 

The fight didn’t last long until Amanda had Harley on the floor with her hand behind her back. 

“Give me one reason why I should put a bullet in your brain.” 

“At least let me see my baby girl one last time. Please,” Harley begged, “I’ll go with you, I’ll surrender. Just let me see Lucy one last time.” Amanda took her finger off the trigger. “Where is Joker and the child?” 

 

Joker and Harley are handcuffed in wheelchairs. Lucy holds onto Amanda’s hand. Lucy pulls on Amanda’s jacket and points to her parents, saying incoherent words. 

“You’re safe, they won’t hurt you.” Amanda picked up Lucy and started carrying her away. 

“Mommy loves you, Lucy! Mommy loves you!”

Lucy started to cry.

“Let her go!” Joker cried. “Put her down, you bitch! I’ll kill you, slowly! Put my daughter down!”

Amanda kept walking. 

“M…mommy!” Lucy cried. Harley looked to Joker and broke down. Joker pulled at his restrains. “Mommy!” Lucy cried loudly, the sound echoing through the building. “Mommy!”


	12. Calling In an Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this while I was writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bM7SZ5SBzyY

Joker and Harley with packing guns into a bag when Perry rushed in, covered in blood.   
“Jesus, what happen to you?” Harley asked, popping gum. 

“Batman, he got there first. We aborted the mission.” Joker frowned and threw the bag of weapons on the ground. 

“Dammit, man, you could have held him off for two more minutes until we got there.” Perry shook his head. 

“No, he got everyone, it was like…he knew that we were going to be there.” Joker walked up to Perry and grabbed his collar, pulling him up to his face. 

“If he got everyone, why are you here?”

“Batman told me that he has your sidekick, and that if you don’t show up then he’ll kill her.” Joker punched Perry, Harley pulled her bat out of the bag and pointed it at Perry, who was now on the floor. 

“No, Batman wouldn’t kill her.” Harley said, sticking the end part into Perry’s throat. “What did he say exactly.” 

“He said ‘someone has to pay for their crimes, and if it has to be her, so be it’.” Perry chocked out. Harley brought down the bat on Perry’s throat, crushing his vocal chords and breaking his neck. 

“NO! No, no, no, no, no.” Harley kept bashing at Perry’s lifeless body until Joker pulled her against him. Harley elbowed him in the stomach. “NO!” Harley turned the bat on Joker. “If you say one thing I don’t like. I’m going to have to find a new Puddin.” 

Joker would have smiled if he thought it wouldn’t kill him, instead he put his arms up in defense. 

“I’ll go get her-”

“No, we’ll go get her. I don’t trust you.” Joker turned and grabbed the bag. “Leave the bag. If he sees it, he might kill Lucy.” 

“But-”

“Leave. It.” 

Joker put a hand on Harley’s arm. “Wait, let me make a call first.” 

 

Bethany sat in the middle of a bank with her hand zip tied behind her back. She wasn’t comfortable, but kept her eyes locked on the door that Joker and Harley would come through…sooner or later. 

She ran through the plan again in her mind. Her heart beating fast, sweat forming along the edge of her hairline. Was this what she wanted to do for the rest of her life? When she became an FBI agent she wouldn’t have to wait for the bad guys to show up, she would go out and get them. 

“Lucy!” Harley cried from the door. She ran forward and slid toward her, kneeling down in front of her. 

Bethany took a deep breath and got into character. 

“Mom, I’m so sorry. Please help me. Batman, he…he said he was going to kill me. Please help.” Harley helped Bethany stand. 

“Of course, honey.”

“I’m going to find Batman and end this.” 

“No, you won’t.” A voice came from the shadow. Stepping forward was Deadshot, Harley’s jaw dropped. “Hands in the air, Joker. You too, Quinn.” 

“Since when have you been an anti-hero?”

“When you started messing with little girls.” Deadshot had three bullseyes focused on the couple. “You get until I count to three. One.” Harley launched herself at Deadshot with her bat. Joker pulled Bethany in front of her, blocking the clear shot he had. 

On any other day, Deadshot would have just shot Harley, but given the history that they had, he aimed for her leg, as he was readjusting Harley got a good knock into his head. His vision blurred, he fell to his knees and raised his gun. Harley brought her bat down on his hand. Deadshot yelled out. Harley took another swing at his head. 

Bethany couldn’t look away as Harley beat Deadshot into the ground. 

“Who’s next?” Harley asked, putting one foot on Deadshot’s unmoving body. 

“Me.” Katana jumped down from a ledge and landed on Harley. The two wrested until Katana had Harley under her knife. “Last chance, surrender.” Joker tackled Katana and pulled the knife from her hands, throwing it across the bank. 

“I wish I had a gun right now.” Joker pulled his arm back to punch her, but she kicked his legs out from under him. Harley rushed to Joker’s side.

“So do I.” She taunted. Bethany wiggled out of her zip ties and pulled the gun out of her pants. She took a deep breath and aimed the gun. 

BANG! 

Harley dropped to the ground, blood running out of her leg. Joker kicked Katana to the wall where she slid down. 

Joker held on to Harley as he searched for the shooter. His mouth gapped at the sight of his own daughter holding a shaking gun. 

“Lay on the floor with your hands on your head.” 

“Bethany.”

“On the floor!” Joker laid on the floor with his hands on his head. 

“You shot your own mother, how do you feel?” Joker asked with a smile. 

“I think I’ve made it clear what you mean to me. They’re all yours Amanda.” Bethany handed the gun to Amanda, Batman patted her on the shoulder.

“You did good, kid.” Bethany nodded and leaned against the wall, sighing. Her part was over, and she did it pretty, well, if she asked herself. Bethany couldn’t bring herself to look at Harley, she tried to block out the screaming. The sound of it woke up a memory. 

“M…mommy! Mommy! Mommy!”

A picture flashed in her mind. Harley and Joker in wheelchairs, the picture lasted a second but Bethany was sure of it, it was them. A few tears rolled down Bethany’s cheek. 

Before she got to wipe them away an arm snaked around her waist and she was suddenly in the air. She didn’t even get a chance to scream before a hand was over her mouth. Her arms were locked at her side and when she turned her head all she could see was an orange and black checkered arm. 

“Stop squirming, I don’t wanna drop you.” The voice was scratchy, like a smokers. Bethany was dropped on her back. “Stay.” This was, beyond doubt, the creepiest man Bethany had ever seen. His skin was a pale green, and it didn’t seem to be put there with makeup. His nose looked more like a rotten tomato and his chin was lopsided. His teeth were stained almost to the point of blackness, which contrasted with his red lips. “What? Your father is the Joker and you’re looking at me like I’m terrifying. Teenagers.” The man rolled and eyes and jumped onto a thin piece of rope. Bethany was trapped on what seemed to be a platform attached to the rope. Whenever she moved the platform would sway back and forth. 

The man did a flip when he jumped off the rope. A string held him and he put his arms around Joker and flew back up. Amanda pulled out her gun and started shooting. Batman threw his Baterang and Bethany closed her eyes as she felt herself falling. But arms, once again, circled around her and she sighed in relief. Until, she realized they were the arms of the creepy man. 

“Gaggy,” Joker smiled, “thanks for coming, buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot all about Gaggy didn’t you? That’s fine, cuz I did too. I had to look him up. I feel like we’re coming to the end of this journey. There will be no chapter tomorrow because I have a hella busy day. So expect the last chapter to come out Wednesday night. Thank you for reading. Love y'all.


	13. Just Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know. I'm liar with my pants on fire. But, I was bored during class, and i sit in the back so....when opportunity presents itself I can't just ignore it.

Gaggy dropped Joker and his daughter on the floor of some building, Gaggy didn’t ask for details, he just asked for an address. 

“I knew you’d see the wrong of your ways once that Harley bitch wasn’t of any use to you. Like I always say, bros before hoes.” Bethany immediately pushed herself away from the two men. 

Joker stood and held out his hand out for Gaggy to shake. He took it greedily and shook it a few times before jumping up and down. 

“Boss, I knew you’d see that-” Joker took a knife and drove it into his neck. 

“Gaggy, what person would ever trade Harley for you, look at you? I thought you were smarter than that.” Joker looked over to Bethany, who was looking away from the gruesome scene. “See, Bethany, this is what happens when you don’t get a good education.” Joker let Gaggy’s lifeless body fall to the ground. “Bethany,” Joker started to kneel down towards her. Bethany kicked her foot up, connecting it with his jaw. 

Bethany started to crawl away, but Joker recovered quickly and grabbed her foot, dragging her across the floor, through Gaggy’s blood. 

“Let me go!” Bethany yelled. 

“No, it’s time you start treating me with respect.” Joker picked her up, caring her like a sack of potatoes while he walked up three flights of stairs. 

“Where are you taking me?”

“I’m doing what should have been done a long time ago.” Bethany twisted her body to see that they were on a platform, beneath them large bath like tubs filled with a steaming liquid. 

“Acid. You’re going to drop me in acid?” Joker put Bethany down, making sure to hold onto her arm. 

“Of course not. You’re going to jump into the acid.” Joker put himself between Bethany and the staircase. 

“No. I won’t. Why do you have it in your twisted mind that I would do anything you ask?” Joker smiled and opened his arms out like a presentation. 

“Because you want to.” Before she could speak against it, Joker put a finger to her lips. He mimicked her voice. “’No I don’t.’” He went back to his regular voice, his smile wider than ever. “Yes, you do. And I’ll tell you why. Because deep down, however deep it may be, you love us. You love Harley and me.” Joker took a moment to laugh. “Even though you yell at us and convince yourself not to, you love us. And since your poor parents are gone, you feel lost. You thought you were ready to be an adult, to be all alone, but the truth is you’re not.” Joker walked Bethany back towards the edge of the platform. “If you jump, you can be our daughter, and we’ll be together, forever.” 

Bethany shook her head, “no, I don’t want that.” 

Joker sighed, he nodded. “Alright, I get it.” 

Bethany sighed. Perhaps he would let her leave. 

“I guess I’ll have to give you a little nudge.” Joker pushed Bethany off the platform. Her scream lasted for less than second, followed by a stinging splash. “One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi.” Joker jumped after her, diving into the tub of acid.


	14. Saved by the Gun

Harley sat with her back to the familiar bars of her cell. She sat with her arms crossed and her bottom lip stuck out. 

“Sorry, Harley, no fabric for you.” A guard said with his back to Harley.

“But, I’m so bored.” 

“Even if you had some you wouldn’t be able to use it. You can barely walk.” Harley snarled at the guard and lightly touched her leg, remembering the feeling of the bullet going through her leg. She had blacked out afterwards, and woke up in this cell. Everyday Amanda Waller would come in and ask her where Joker took Bethany. And every day she would give the same answer. 

“I don’t know. I was kind of unconscious after I was shot. It was you, wasn’t it?” Amanda had yet to tell her who shot her, for what reason she didn’t know. “No, if it was you, you’d be bragging.” Amanda sighed and started to walk away. “I would be bragging too.” 

Harley sat in her cell until she didn’t know what time it was. She spent her time imagining Joker and Bethany working out a plan to rescue her. Until one day, she didn’t have to imagine anymore. 

The wall behind her cell blew into a million little pieces. Joker was the first face she saw. 

“Puddin!” 

Amanda ran back to Harley’s cell, she found all the guards blood flooding the room. In her cage was a blank joker card. On it was a lipstick mark and written was: 

Love, Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Bethany’s new look:   
> http://www.polyvore.com/lucy/set?id=207515821  
> Sorry this chapter is so short. Something came up. Please be patient with me, and I’ll give y’all closer soon enough. I just need time.


	15. Don't Smother Me, Mom

Bruce walked into to Amanda’s office, wearing a suit and tie. 

“Did you find her?” Bruce asked, a bit eager. He had been blaming himself for Bethany’s kidnapping. He was so focused on Joker that he didn’t think of an accomplice. The Joker always had a way out, why did Bruce think this would be any different?

“No. Bethany’s gone.”

“She’s dead? Joker killed his own kid?”

“No, she’s not dead. But she’s not Bethany.” Amanda sat down and rubbed her temples. “Now, it’s only a theory, because I didn’t see her, but-”

“You think he dropped her in acid like Quinn?” Amanda nodded. “Dammit.” 

“She aided in Quinn’s escape. She even left us a card, like her father.” Amanda threw the card at Bruce. He closed his eyes and forced himself not to crush the card. “Our objective has changed.” 

“Amanda, give the girl another chance.”

“And have her turn into a younger, a more energetic, version of her mother? I can’t take that chance, and neither can you.” Amanda could see that Bruce wasn’t fully convinced. “How many people does she have to kill before you’ll agree to help us? You wanna give me a number? I’m okay with that. Numbers I can work with.” Amanda sat back in her chair, lowering her gaze. “A number, Wayne.” She repeated. 

“I’ll find her, but I won’t take her out.” 

“I wasn’t expecting you too, that’s my job.” 

“And I want to talk to her before you do anything…permanent.” Amanda nodded. “And a word of advice?” Amanda nodded again, waiting for his advice. “You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.” Bruce left, leaving Amanda to stay with the remaining tension in the room. 

“I’ll try.” Amanda spoke to herself. 

 

Lucy sat with her legs draped over the side of a chair. She flipped through a magazine, circling items with a sharpie. She wore black skinny jeans that looked like they went through a blender. Her velvet shirt matched her boots, that were slowly moving back and forth. Her skin wasn’t much change, even after the bath she had in acid, she refused to wear make-up. Her hair was the big difference. Before, her hair lay flat, a dirty blonde, but now it was a bleached color that somehow became thicker, looking more like Harley’s. Lucy kept her hair in a high ponytail most of the time, she tried to braid it, but the weight was too much on her neck.

“Lucy,” Harley yelled from her room, “are my boots in the living room?” Lucy bent her head backwards, pressing the back of her back into the chair. She saw her mother’s boots underneath one of the tables. 

“Yeah.” 

“Would you grab them for me?”

“Why? Something wrong with your legs?” Harley walked out. 

“I was relaxing.” She whined. 

“I am too.”

“What are you doing?”

“I want more clothes, and this mini fridge.” 

“When are you going to get it?” Harley could not express how happy she was that she could call her daughter by her birth name, and that she could have this normal, boring, conversation about shopping. 

“Eh, whenever I get hungry, I’ll go get some food too.” 

“Can I come?” Harley asked, like a child asking for an extra cookie after dinner. 

“Mom,” Lucy groaned, “you promised I could do a heist on my own.” 

“I know, but you haven’t done one on your own, and I’ll be worried. What if you need back up?”

“Dad taught me a lot before we rescued you, and this isn’t an art gallery, Mom, it’s just a small mall. I’m working my way up, just let me do it.” Lucy pushed herself off the chair and grabbed a pair of keys. “I’ll be back in, like, 20 minutes.” Lucy wrapped her arms briefly around Harley. 

“Don’t rush, Lucy, take your time. I love you.” 

“Love you, too.” 

Joker walked into the room as Lucy left. “She’s headed off to her first solo heist.” Harley wrapped her arms around herself. “We should follow her.” 

“Harl, don’t smother her. She’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah, she’ll be fine.” Harley repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you want more? I could end it here, or if you want more please tell me. Thank you for reading.


	16. Wave of Emotion

Lucy walked into the first store she saw, some clothing store. She winked at the gentleman who held the door for her. 

"Welcome, miss." A small, perky, woman smiled up at Lucy. "Anything I can help you find today?"

"Yes," Lucy smiled, she pulled out a katana, "I want every dress in a size four in bags in two minutes. 

The woman frowned, tears fell out of her face. "Please, I have a cat. Don't hurt me." Lucy laughed and pulled the woman close, hiding the katana between them. 

"No one is going to hurt you. Just go get the dresses and then I'll be on my way." Lucy put the katana back in her bag. "And don't tell anyone, i'll know." Lucy tapped her head twice. 

As the woman walked away Lucy looked around the store. On display was a pair of high heeled boots, tan. It reminded Lucy of Aunt Anna, she loved those boots, she even bought black versions for her parents funeral.

Her parents.

Lucy stepped back, a rush of emotion hit her like a tsunami. Her parents were dead, the people who raised her were dead. Because of Joker and Harley they were dead. 

Shaking her head, Lucy pushed the thought from her mind as the store attendant placed three bags at her feet. 

"This is all we have." Her voice shook. "They will look great on you." 

"I know." Lucy retorted. She pulled out her katana and aimed it at the woman. She tightened her arm, preparing to slice her throat....

"I wasn't here." 

"Okay." 

Lucy left the store with the bags in hand. She expected to feel happy after her first heist. A small one, given, but it was one none the less. She headed to the car, focusing on the sound of her heels on the pavement. 

"Bethany." A tired voice sounded behind her. Lucy stopped, then kept walking. "Bethany." Lucy turned around, flipping her hair out of her face. 

"Vincent?" It was enough to make Lucy drop the bags from her hands. For the second time that day Lucy was blown away with emotion. She couldn't stop herself from running at her old crush and throwing her arms around him. "Vincent."

"It is you, God, Bethany, you look..." Lucy stepped away and showed off her scandalous outfit. "Nice." 

"Let's get coffee." Lucy stated, looping her arm in his. 

"There's a shop right over there." 

"Let's go to a different coffee shop." Lucy kicked the stolen clothes away before getting in her car, and starting the ignition, smiling.


	17. The Coffee Shop Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y’all know college is really hard? I’m sorry the long pause. But my last final is next Tuesday so expect a more regular schedule. I absolutely love the response I am receiving. If you have any suggestions for what should happen next, please feel free to tell me. I recently learned about the hazard of connecting with people via the internet without meeting them in real life. Well, I don’t care. Y’all are friends to me, because you take time to read this story.

Lucy chewed at the inside of her cheek as she starred at the boy across from her. He starred back with wide eyes, she debated what to say, she was lost in the movement of his iris’ moving, looking around. She was so distracted she had missed part of the conversation.

“-and when you didn’t come back…you can’t imagine what I thought. Bethany, you have to know-” Vincent reached over the table to grab her hand. Lucy twisted his wrist, making him stand up and lean forward. 

“Do not call me that. My name is Lucy.” 

“Okay, okay, I get it. I’m sorry.” Lucy released his hand. Vincent sat back down, rubbing his wrist. “Lucy…what…what happened after the funeral?” Lucy took a sip of her black coffee. 

“Let’s say I was liberated.” 

“Liberated from what?”

Lucy leaned forward reaching her hand closer to him. “Liberated from my boring life. Turns out, I didn’t know who I really was until I became Lucy.” Vincent sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Why are you here?” She asked suspiciously. 

Vincent grunted and stood up. “I was worried about Bethany, not Lucy. Bethany was one of my best friends, she was independent, funny, strong, caring, and beautiful. I was worried about her, the girl who wanted to protect the people. Tell me if you see her.” Lucy watched Vincent leave, she leaned over to get a better view of him leaving. 

Lucy didn’t spend much time dwelling on Vincent’s words, she was happy, happier than she had ever felt before. She had never done drugs, but if she imagined that it would feel like this. Completely confident and unafraid. But she had to admit, it didn’t feel nice to have him walk away.

“Hey, baby doll, you need a re-fill?” An older man winked at Lucy holding out his hand. Lucy stood up slowly, playing with the cup in her hand. 

“How sweet.” Lucy peeled off the lid and tossed the steaming liquid at the man’s face. His screams drew attention of the dozens of people crowded around the café. Lucy walked one foot in front of the other, making sure her hair swayed from side to side. 

“You bitch!” Lucy threw up her middle finger and winked at the man. Before reaching the door a figure blocks her exit. A large black figure in a cape. 

“Damn bat.” Lucy pulled her hair tie off her wrist and quickly set her hair high on top of her head. 

“Lucy,” the deep voice announced, “come out quietly.” 

“I never do anything quietly.” Lucy used the wall behind her as momentum and kicked her heel into the glass door. Batman moved in time, but Lucy had the upper hand. She grabbed hold of his cap and used her weight to pull him closer to her. Her left foot swung, aiming for his face. Batman caught it easily. Lucy smiled and swung her other leg into his stomach, making him roll out into the parking lot. “Did Waller send you to kill me?”

“I don’t want to.” Lucy let out a single laugh. 

“And that is why you are going to lose.” Grabbing a dagger out of her heel Lucy swung it at Batman’s neck, barring her teeth which were lightly stained with coffee. 

Batman grabbed her wrist and pushed her down on the concrete, any other person would have been screaming in pain, Lucy laughed. “And that’s what I get for being cocky.” 

“I can help you, Lucy. If we get you to a doctor-”

“Like my mother used to be? That kind of doctor?” 

“You are not your father, Lucy.” Lucy dropped the knife. Batman relaxed his grip a bit.  
“You’re right.” Lucy grabbed the knife at a different angle and drove it through Batman’s neck, blood slipped onto her top, blending in with the red color. “I’m not my father.” Lucy scooted awkwardly out from under the hero of Gotham City. 

Inside the coffee shop people screamed and ran around the parking lot, standing clear of Lucy as if she was the plague. She walked up to a woman desperately trying to unlock her Ford Torus, it was the same model of the one she had back before…

“’Cuse me.” Lucy forced the woman’s head to crack on the hood. She grabbed the keys and adjusted the seat and steering wheel. She turned on the car and Rihanna blasted through the speakers. “Nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is happening? I don’t even know. I have a Ford Torus; her name is Doris. Doris the Torus. Get it? I know, comic genius over here.


	18. Shower Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, college is over for now and I hope to give y’all regular updates. Sound good? I am still up to suggestions; I don’t know everything though I soon hope too.

Lucy flipped the keys around her middle finger as she opened the door to her house. Harley sat up quickly from the couch, throwing her magazine on the floor. 

“How was it? What did you get, let me see! Puddin’ she’s back…” Harley noticed her daughters empty hands. “What? Is it so big you need your daddy to get it?”

Joker entered rubbing his hands together. “What’d ya get?” 

“I took some clothes, two trash bags full. But then…” Lucy chuckled thinking of the memory. 

“Then? Don’t keep me in suspense.” Joker leaned against the back of the couch, propping a leg back, causing a mud print to place itself on the white fabric. 

“Batman showed up, trying to kill me.” Lucy paced back and forth throwing her arms up, as if the thought was unthinkable. “Like, what did I ever do to him?” 

Harley bite her tongue and smiled. “So, did you give the bat a good sock in the knocker?” Lucy tilted her head. 

“Something like that.” Lucy threw the keys at Joker. He caught them easily with one hand. “I stuck a knife in his neck.” Harley and Joker lost their smiles and watched their daughter wave her bloodied hand at them. “And then I got a new car.”

The first thing Lucy did when she walked into her room was take her shoes off. They were bad ass and beautiful, but even she wasn’t impervious to blisters. She stepped lightly into the bathroom, biting the inside of her cheek harder with every painful step she took. Lucy turned on the faucet and watched the water flow down the drain before starring at her reflection. The blood was more visible on her clothes, the blood had hardened and turn a weird shade of brown/red. She looked at her hand, then back at her reflection. After a few seconds she placed her hand under the water and used her thumb to rake most of the blood off. 

In the back of her mind, she thought of continuing to wear the blood of her father and mother’s greatest enemy in. But the shower looked so nice, and she closed her eyes in bliss of just the thought of warm water flowing down her back. So, she peeled off the stained clothes and jumped into the shower. 

An hour later, Lucy wrapped her hair up in a towel while using another one to dry her body. She pulled out skinny jeans and a tank top, but starring her in the face was her pajamas, and she threw the clothes back in the draw. 

Dressed in plaid pajama bottoms and an oversized sweatshirt, Lucy sat down on her bed and held a pillow to her chest. She laid down, taking a deep waft of the clean sheets, she smiled. The quiet room felt like paradise, and she didn’t think of Vincent, or her parents, or Batman. She thought of nothing, and fell asleep dreaming of nothing. 

 

“You don’t actually think…” Harley couldn’t finish her sentence. It took her five minutes to start speaking after the words registered with her brain. “She said…”

“’I stuck a knife in his neck.’ That’s what she said.” Harley tried to memorize Joker’s face at this exact moment, she had never seen it before. Confusion. “’I stuck a knife in his neck.’” He grabbed the remote and pointed it at the television. Breaking news from every network: Batman dead. 

Harley gasped and put a hand to her chest. “She did it. She actually did it.” Harley thought back to a time when she almost had killed Batman herself, a beautiful plan she thought would impress Mister J. Instead, it made her the one almost dead. Time and time again, he had told her HE must be the one to kill Batman. She thought of how to calm him down. “I’m sure it was an accident. I’m sure she didn’t mean to stick a knife in his neck.”   
Joker just walked away, the television still on. Harley followed, thinking quickly of something that would keep him from hurting Lucy. Joker grabbed empty duffle bags and threw them in the center of the room. 

“Need help with something, Mister J?” Harley asked hesitantly. 

Joker turned to her holding up two guns. Harley started backing up closer to Lucy’s room, prepared for anything. 

“Yes, actually.” Joker threw a duffle bag at Harley, who caught it. “Pack your things. We’re about to take over Gotham City.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all are having a fantastic break. You’ll be seeing a lot more of Lucy this month.


	19. The BIG Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this consistency. I’m gonna be doing this all winter break.

Harley leaned on Jokers shoulder as they watched their daughter cling to a pillow.   
“Aw, puddin’, can’t we let her sleep?” 

Joker patted Harley’s head then sat on the edge of Lucy’s bed, he calmly put his palm to her shoulder and shook lightly. Harley bit her tongue to keep from crying at the sight.   
This. 

This is what she has always wanted. Joker, a caring husband/father. And though they weren’t technically married, she felt the love in her heart and that was enough for her. And in that moment Gotham City didn’t matter. Batman didn’t matter. Nothing mattered, except her perfect family. They were together and all the fighting was worth it. The months she had to pretend not to care about searching for her daughter, they were worth it. Because now she had everything she ever wanted. And no one was going to take it from her ever again. 

 

Lucy packed her bloodied clothes from the Batman fight, her knife, and gun into a small backpack. She didn’t care about anything else, she could get new clothes. She could get anything she wanted. The first thing that popped into her mind wasn’t exactly what she had hoped for. Vincent. He had such a pretty face, but he was from her past. From the time of which she wished not to speak of…or think of. 

Vincent wanted Bethany. Not Lucy. Bethany was gone forever, and Lucy was happy. She pushed Vincent out of her mind and flung the backpack over her shoulder. Who needed him, she could have any guy she wanted. 

“Ready to leave, sweetheart?” Joker called out. Lucy closed the door behind her and smiled at her parents, who had their hands full with duffle bags. 

“Are those all clothes?” 

“No, just those two bags are clothes.” Harley gestured with her head. “The other are our special toys. We’ll teach you how to use them when we move in to our new house.” Lucy rocked back on her feet. 

“Where is our new house?”

“A little house called Wayne Manor.” 

“We’re going to live in the mansion of your deceased nemesis? Cool. Let’s go.” Lucy was the first out of the door. 

Joker smiled at his daughter bounced out of the house. He turned to Harley who was waddling with the five bags she carried. Joker took one out of her hand. “You make me proud, Harl.” Harley giggled and kissed Joker on the cheek. “After we settle in, how about you and I get married?” Harley dropped the bags and threw herself onto Joker like a Koala.   
“Oh, puddin’, of course I will. I’d love to.” Harley kissed Joker briefly before jumping off him and picking up her bags once more, the weight seemed like nothing. She felt as weightless as a cloud. She grinned from ear to ear as she threw the duffle bags into the Ford torus. Lucy sat in the back with her feet resting on the drivers arm rest. 

“Whoo!” Lucy yelled out the open window. “Road trip!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened. What do you want to have happen next? I have some ideas, but I would love to hear yours. See y’all tomorrow with another update.


	20. Detective Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I had to judge a karaoke contest. My ears have finally stopped bleeding.

Vincent parked his car in the garage, violently turning off the ignition. He had droven all the way up here to bring Bethany back, and what he found was a psycho maniac bitch. He shoved his keys into his back pocket and carried his backpack up to his room in the cheap hotel he had booked. 

In his room, Vincent fell back on his bed and rubbed his hands down his face sighing. A knock came at the door and Vincent groaned as he rolled off the bed. 

“Hello, may I come in?” A cop stands on the other side of the door. “Detective John Blake with the Gotham Police Department.” 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Vincent closed the door behind him. “What’s this about, Detective?” 

“Do you know anything about the Joker and Harley Quinn?” Vincent laughed. “Is that a yes?”

“I know…knew their daughter, Bethany. Before she changed her whole…everything after they kidnapped her. We were friends back in college, I came here to bring her back, but when I got here. She wasn’t Bethany, she was Lucy, I think she said.” John nodded. “I don’t know, I though we had…never mind. It’s over now.” 

“It may not. My partner and I have come up with a plan that could reverse the acid effect she was dropped in.” Vincent’s jaw dropped open.

“She was dropped in acid? No wonder she was acting trigger happy.” John lowered his head. 

“Will you help me?” 

“If it will get Bethany back to normal, I will do anything.” John patted Vincent’s shoulder. 

“That’s what I hoped you’d say. Grab your bag, there is someone I want you to meet.” They closed the door behind them. “She is very excited to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know who it is? Cuz I do…   
> hahaha


	21. New House, New LIfe

It was a solemn day at Wayne Manor. An air of depression hung in the air as the news past from worker to worker. They cleaned, as usually, and kept the business running. It’s what Bruce would have wanted. 

What they didn’t expect was the front door being blown up, the people screamed and waited for the smoke to clear to see who stood on the other side. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform you that your jobs will no longer be necessary. Please collect your things and leave the premises in no more than two minutes.” Joker held up a gun to the ceiling, aiming it at a chandelier. “Darling, what do you think about the chandelier?” 

Harley tilted her head. 

“Too tacky.” Joker laughed and shot the chandelier down and smiled at the pieces flew in every direction. “Ladies and gentlemen,” the people cowered in fear, “you now have 1 minute and 45 seconds. Tick-toc.” 

Lucy looked around, speechless. The ceiling seemed to go on for miles, it reminded her of a party she went to in high school. The salutatorian, Abigail Monderez, her parents owned a bunch of chain clothing lines in Austin, they were loaded. She had gotten an invite last minute and car pooled with her friend Kelsey. The party scene wasn’t really her thing…back then. She spent the whole time in a corner pretending to sip at cheap alcohol. The party ended when the cops showed up and busted it up. 

“Lucy?” Lucy snapped out of her trance, and looked at Harley who was looking at her like she was crazy. “Pick any room you want, sweetie. Daddy and I are going to clear out all the old…things.” 

On the other side of Gotham City, John Blake lead Vincent to a large government-like building. 

“So, who am I supposed to be meeting?” Vincent asked a bit nervously.

“The most powerful person in Gotham City.”

“I thought Batman was dead.” 

“She’s more powerful than Batman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to a Christmas party with my friends tomorrow so there might not be an update. But I'll be back on Monday. I love reading the comments, they make me smile.


	22. You Don't Have To Read This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really sad, and has nothing to do with the plot. You can skip it if you want. My aunt passed away and I’m just…not in the right state of mind to write badass scenes with my favorite OC. But, I don’t want to leave y’all with nothing. So, warning, this is sad…and unimportant.

Lately, Lucy had been having bad dreams. Or, more specifically, bad memories. She kept on seeing her with her adoptive parents, happy memories of them. It got so bad that one day she had woken up with tears streaming down her face. 

But this last night, it was the worst of all. So horrible that she stayed in bed all morning, hiding underneath her sheets. The only reason she could tell the day was moving along without her was the heat building up in her bed. 

“Sweetheart? Are you still asleep?” Harley’s voice called out. Lucy groaned and pushed herself farther down into her bed. “I’ll take that as a yes. It’s alright, you deserve an off day. If you need anything, Daddy and I will be testing our new trap.” Harley was surprised when that didn’t stir Lucy from her bed. “It has lasers.” She added. Nothing. 

Lucy closed her eyes until she heard the door close. She folded the covers down to her lap and sat up, she could physically feel her hair being a bitch. Outside the sun shined in a cloudless sky. Lucy would growl at it if she thought it would make the clouds cover up the sun and make a thunderstorm roll in and stay forever. She thought back to the horrible dream…

 

Bethany woke up before her alarm clock, put some extra effort on her makeup and hair. She was prepared for her classes and her phone was fully charged with a text from her crush Vincent indicating he wanted to get coffee with her after class. The weather was perfect, with a glowing sun and a cool breeze. She saw the majority of her friends on the way to class and lastly, received a voicemail from her mother with the news that her father was 100% cancer free. Nothing could have made this day bad.  
But, as we all know, when someone challenges the universe, they never win.

“Bethany,” a chocked voice came from her phone.

“Aunt Anna, did you get the stomach flu from Jessie? You sound sick.” Bethany pulled her keys out of her purse, moving her coffee to her other hand and twisting her keys with her fingers as she walked to her apartment.

“Bethany, you need to come home. There…there was a car accident.”

 

And Lucy didn’t know why it hit her heart like a semi-truck. She knew they were dead; she’s known for months. She hadn’t cried since…the funeral…where she saw the two people who loved her more than anything in the world lay dead. She remembered all the eyes, starring at her with ‘poor thing’ eyes. She had written her speech two hours before the funeral, she wanted to say what they talked about last. But she couldn’t remember, she knew what she wanted it to be. Either ‘I love you’ or ‘I’ll see you soon’ or even her name. But she couldn’t remember, and it ate at her stomach so much that she felt physically sick. 

She didn’t know why she felt like she wanted to throw up. She definitely didn’t want Harley or Joker to see her, she could barely hear their voices without screaming. They killed her parents, they murdered the people who raised her. 

Lucy grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, and continued to scream until she felt light-headed and her throat felt like it was grated. It felt like her heart was slowing down to a stop and she couldn’t do anything to prevent it. 

Taking a deep breath, Lucy tried to untie the knot in her stomach. It didn’t go away, and the tears ran down her cheeks without her consent. 

“Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop.” She whispered. But, like most bodies, it did not listen to its owner. “Stop, stop, stop.” 

Lucy couldn’t take it anymore, she angrily threw her sheet off the bed, along with the pillows. The bedside lamp fell with it, breaking the bulb inside. Lucy stepped down, a few pieces imbedded in her foot, but the pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt internally. She flew down the steps, in her pajamas, with no shoes. 

She took the Torus and floored it until she was almost out of gas. It didn’t take her far, but she was out of Gotham, and she was out of Jersey. And while she sat in the car, turning up the music to drown out of the sound of her horrific sobs, she knew that she could not drive away from her feelings. She had to do something about it, because she could deal with a stab wound, or a gun shut to the leg. 

But this.

This was something she could not deal with, and she needed to fix it.


	23. Not As Sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your condolences. So many great people have died this year and of course it had to take one of the greatest women I know.

Lucy thought back to the times when Harley spoke about the voices in her head. She smiled and nodded while Harley went on and on about what they told her to do, and how she made the decision to whether or not to listen to what they said. Lucy wished she asked Joker if he had the voices too, because what she was hearing…  
The family eating brunch two booths down was completely unaware that the daughter of the most dangerous criminals in America were starring daggers in their backs. 

“Kill them.” 

In that moment, Lucy begged her brain to go back to Bethany; to the happy girl who wanted to protect people. Being Bethany seemed so much easier than being Lucy. And for the first time since she became Lucy, there was hesitation. 

“Kill them.” 

“No.” 

“Kill them, you’ll be happier when their dead.” 

“Shut up!” 

“Miss, would…you like the check?” Lucy looked to the waitress and nodded. “Wait.” Lucy held up her hand and gestured for her to sit. The lady did, “I have a question.” 

“Uh…shoot.” 

“I have these voices in my head, and they’re telling me to…eat a…pie. And I know I shouldn’t because my… waistline would never forgive me. My parents…they want me to eat the pie, they encourage it, because they eat…a LOT of pie. And…I just…I’m conflicted, do I eat the pie or not?” 

The woman pushed her curls out of her face and placed her pen in her pocket. “Well, in my experience the voices in your head are wrong. They told me to sleep with my ex, to not fight his wife I didn’t know he had, and to this day I regret not bitch-slapping that whore on the spot. Screw those voices. Do what your heart says.” Lucy cracked a smile, the first in a while. “Does that help?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Lucy handed twice what she owed and stood up. 

“If you walk out without killing them you will never be happy.” Her brain spoke loudly. 

Lucy walked out of the restaurant with her fingernails digging into the skin above her hip, so much so that she felt blood flow underneath her nails. 

“Never again.” She said confidently. 

“Never is such an intense word. I would hate to see such talent wasted.” Lucy looked up at the voice she had feared to hear. On the top of the roof was Harvey Dent, more commonly known as Two-Face. “How about you give your daddy a call for me?” 

"Great, now this guy." She said underneath her breath.


	24. Your guess is as good as mine

“If I knew where she was I would have told you the first time you asked.” Joker ran a hand threw his hair, pacing as Harley tore apart Lucy’s room. “You said it was normal. You had nightmares too.” Joker entered the room to see Harley jumping on a broken lamp. 

Harley growled and kicked at pieces then sat down on the un-made bed. “I had nightmares a few times when the acid really set in, but it wasn’t anything I’d run away for. It was just memories of me being falling in love you. I don’t know what I did wrong, I just…I just want her back.” Harley tried to keep her tears from falling, she knew that Mister J hated it when she cried. 

“Ah, Harl, it’ll be okay. I’ll find her, I promise.” He pulled her head to wear the top of her head rested against his stomach. “And who knows, maybe she’s out killing some Politian or diplomat.” Harley sniffed and looked up. 

“You really think so?” 

“I don’t doubt her loyalty to our family. She’ll come back, or I’ll find her. Whatever comes first.” 

A low rumbling caused Harley and Joker to turn their heads to the floor. The pieces of lamp bounced across the floor. 

“Puddin’, what’s-”

“Joker and Harley Quinn, hands up.” A voice sounded from a bullhorn. “Hands up!” Joker sighed and put his hands up lazily by his head. 

“Do not have time for this right now.” 

“Good, then hand us Lucy and we’ll be on our way.” 

“Lucy’s not here right now, can I take a message?” Joker laughed. 

“Where is she, Joker?” 

“Texas, back at her old home, she went to…pick up some stuff she left.” Harley interrupted. The chopper sound left and Joker spun to face Harley. 

“Quick thinkin’, Harls. Now we have a head start. Let’s find our daughter.” 

 

“Do you think she was telling the truth?” Vincent asked Blake. 

“No, they wouldn’t give up her location so easily unless they thought they could beat us there. We should be looking closer to here; she’s probably in the area.” 

“What are we going do when we find her?” 

Blake handed over a black duffle bag Vincent hesitated to open. “Not we, kid, you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you want to see happen next? I have a lot of things planned and they could happen in any order. I would love to hear your feedback.


	25. The Voices

“How do you want to play this, Lucy?” Two-face asked, swinging one leg back and forth off the roof of the diner. “The easy way or the fun way?” 

“How about the hell no way?”

“Ah, just like your mother. Such a resemblance between you two.” 

“Well, we were both dropped in a pit of acid, so…” Lucy placed her hands on her hips. 

“Oh, do I sense of hatred? Is little baby not liking her parents?” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Join me and we can take them down together.” 

“Yeah, I’ve tried taking down my parents before, didn’t end well for me. I’m not in the mood, find another ally.” Lucy turned and headed for her car. She felt the ground shake beneath her and knew that Two-face had jumped off the roof. “Dude, I get it, you hate my parents, they’ve done some messed up shit, but that’s they’re occupations description. If you don’t like it, don’t mess with them. That’s the last thing I’m going to say to you.” She felt a hand on her shoulder and she twisted and pulled the hand down to the floor, and brought her knee up to connect with his jaw. Two-face smiled in pain as Lucy brought her heel to his chest, she brought her fist down to connect with the burnt part of his face. 

“Kill him.” The voice in her head spoke. “Kill him, Bethany.” 

Lucy stopped with her fist by her ear, blood dripping from her knuckles. Two-face face was completely red, he wasn’t moving. Lucy pushed herself away, her whole body shaking. When she dared to look up she found the waitress holding a trash bag with her eyes and mouth open. 

Lucy looked to her, then to Two-face, then back to the waitress. 

“You did good, you did good, Bethany.” The voice in her mind spoke softly.


	26. Let's Take a Break

Hey, I’m sorry this isn’t an update. I’m going to have to take a break. My body has decided to betray me and now it looks like I have Supraventricular Tachycardia, which is a fancy name for my heart is freaking out. And though I am concerned I am sure I’ll be fine. But, this story has taken a lot of…mental power to write and I don’t believe I can do that while taking care of myself. This is not the end of the story, but think of this like the end of a novel and you have to wait a while for the next series. If y’all have any questions or anything about the story that you would like to know I will answer them all. I apologize.


	27. Back in the Swing of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, I had to read the whole story again to remember what had been happening.

Lucy walked back into the Wayne mansion, her hands covered in dried blood. 

“Mom,” she said throwing her bag across the room, her voice high-pitched, “I need a hug.” When no response came she tried again, “Mom? Dad?” 

“They abandoned you,” the voice in her head said to her. “They never loved you, you’re all alone in the world.” 

“Shut up! I am tired of you, what are you doing to me?”

“Haha, I am trying to help you. You have no one in this world except for yourself, and me. We are one in the same, I only want to help you,” The voice spoke. “Trust me, Lucy. No one knows you like me; our bond will only grow stronger. There’s no use fighting it, Lucy. You and me, we’re going to be together forever.” Lucy sat down on the couch, folding her arm over her eyes. “Now, burn the house down.” 

 

“Puddin’, look, look!” Harley pointed at her phone. “Our house is on fire.” 

“I can see that, Harl. Why are you excited?” 

“Who else do we know that would burn down? That something our baby would do. She has to be back there! She’s there, I know it.” 

“Fine,” Joker slipped on a purple leather jacket, popping the collar. “But I’m going to have a talk to her about just running away and not calling.” 

 

“That was nice,” the voice chuckled, “I especially liked the part where you threw gasoline in the fireman’s face and tosses him in the grass.” 

“Yeah, he tried to touch me.” Lucy pulled off a marsh mellow off the rake she broke to cook. “You want one?” She turns to the man next to her, a dark hair man with a sharp jaw line and large eyes. “Wait? What? Who are you?” 

“I’m you,” The man spoke. His voice from her head was now outside her head, her eyes widen and she leaned away. “Aw, Lucy, don’t be scared. I’m going to protect you,” he leaned closer smiling with pointed teeth. “We’re the same.” 

“Well,” Lucy leaned back, “that’s creepy.” 

"Oh, Lucy," the voice laughed, "this is going to be a lot of fun."


	28. Adorable Menace

Lucy sat, crisscross, starring at the physical embodiment of the voice inside her head. His dark hair slanted across his face, cutting off half of his right eyebrow. He looked like any other, normal man. 

“So,” Lucy started, “what do I call you? I can’t keep calling you voice from my head.” 

“You can call me Amon, if you want. But, Lucy, I am apart of you,” Lucy rolled her eyes at the repetition. 

“Yeah, I get it. Why are you suddenly outside my head, and how can I get you back in it?” 

“I don’t know. But people like me only deal with people like you?”

Lucy shook her head, “people like me?”

“Crazed maniac.”

“Hey, I like to think of myself more as an…adorable menace.” Lucy gasped, “do my parents have one of you too? They’re crazed maniacs!” 

Amon leaned back on his palms and shrugged, “probably. I don’t know everything; I just work here.” 

“So, what is your purpose? Do you serve me? Can you get me some water?”

“Not a slave, Lucy. I am apart-”

“Apart of me, yeah, I get it. But, the thing is, I DON’T get it.” 

Amon sat up, he put his palms facing the sky and a tiny translucent Lucy popped up. “Alright, this is you. Actually, this is Bethany.” 

“Ew.” 

“I know. She was dropped into acid,” the translucent Bethany fell off Amon’s hands and dissipated into the grass in-between them, “a very specific acid, with the chemical Mentatolsinin. It causes the brain to separate the lobes a micro centimeter farther apart than other humans. This extra space causes the brain to swell, if the space was a tiny bit larger you would die, but it was just enough to make you…you.” A different version of Lucy popped up on Amon’s hand. “It’s what made Harleen Quinzel to Harley Quinn, and Bethany into Lucy. Along with the need to destroy everything comes the voices, and eventually the physical form of the part of you that changed. So, Bethany plus me equals you. If you get rid of me then Lucy dies, and only Bethany will remain. Understand?” Lucy nods, she definitely didn’t want to be Bethany. 

“So, you’re going to fallow me around everywhere?”

“yes, but you won’t see me. But I’ll always see you.” 

“Even in the shower?” 

“Yep.” 

Lucy groaned, “great.”


	29. End of the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING- SUICIDAL ACTIONS IN THIS CHAPTER]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to tie up this story this weekend. I hate loose ends, and not ending a story that I've worked so hard on is killing me. This story is getting really dark....and this chapter in particular is exceptionally sad. This year has kind of sucked....and i'm sorry that my writing is reflecting it. But whether it be sad or happy I am going to finish this story.

Lucy laid in the ashes of the house she had burned down, starring at the clouds. 

“If you get rid of me then Lucy dies, and only Bethany will remain.” Amon’s voice rang in her head. 

Death. Lucy looked up at the clouds for some sign. One looked like a horse, another one looked like a gate. 

A gate. Lucy’s brain pulled a memory from Bethany, back in Texas when she was little. In church, Bethany sat crisscross in front of a balding priest. He spewed on about excepting Jesus and God will allow you in the pearl gates of heaven, how they were made out of pure clouds and the lights would feel like being wrapped in a warm blanket. Lucy sighed and yearned for the blanket of the light and the sight of the clouded gates. She wanted nothing more than to end everything, how easy would it be just give up. 

“Lucy, you’re scaring me,” Amon said in her head. “I just got here, please don’t let me go these easy.” 

Lucy didn’t respond; for the first time, she tried to pull Bethany forward. She tried to get into the mind frame. 

“She’s gone. Bethany is gone.”

“For now,” Lucy said. Maybe it would be better if Lucy was gone, it would definitely be easier, not to be thinking so hard about doing what would make her parents proud. Maybe her body didn’t want to be Lucy, maybe she was meant to be Bethany. Though the thought of giving Bethany control made her sick, it also made a weight lift from her shoulders. 

“Lucy, please. Don’t do this, you don’t know what it’ll do to you!” Amon appeared beside her, pleading. “You don’t want to take this risk.” 

Lucy smiled as ash flew around her, “yes I do.” 

Joker and Harley parked the purple Lamborghini, holding hands as they sauntered up to their daughter. They didn’t mind the fire, police, and ambulance trucks that pulled up behind them. 

“Joker, put your hands up!” A policeman yelled. 

Joker held Harley’s hand up as he continued walking towards his daughter, he wasn’t paying attention until he felt Harley’s hand clench and life moved in slow motion. 

The gun in Lucy’s hand moved up to her chest, Harley’s scream bleared into his ears and the sound that he would never forget was the shot of that gun. He had heard a similar sound many times before, but this one…this one was horrid.   
The police didn’t move; they didn’t lower their weapons. They were shocked when they saw the tear stained face of the infamous terrorist. He walked forward with the bloodied body of someone they hadn’t recognized. 

Joker fell down in front of the cops, and whimpered, “please, save her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes, the title of this chapter is a captain america reference


End file.
